


Walk Me Home

by uaehon



Series: Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, makoto falls for sousuke bc how could one not, non descriptive porn but still porn so its rated M, not a slow build at all, sousuke starts to walk makoto home bc his sense of direction is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaehon/pseuds/uaehon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a horrible sense of direction, everyone knows, so Sousuke walks him home. He falls head over heels for Sousuke pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Me Home

“Tachibana-san, are you leaving?” a deep voice asked from the inside of the locker room.

“Uh, yes I am Yamazaki-kun.”

“I’ll walk you home, it’s not that far from here.” his head poked out, he was still drying his hair off.

“Are you sure? It’s out of your way since you know, you live here.”

He emerged from the locker room, “Yeah, it’s dark out too. Rin has told me about your sense of direction.”

Makoto flushed, it was true. He really couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag, much less home from Samezuka in the dark. “Thank you Yamazaki-kun.”

“Do me a favor and call me Sousuke. No ‘kun’ just Sousuke.” He said opening the door to the pool for Makoto.

“Then I guess I’d like for you to call me Makoto, no ‘san’.”

“Alright then Makoto.” he said, closing and locking the door behind them. 

It didn’t take much at all for Makoto to develop a full on crush. The wonderful conversation that he’d never had before on their walk to his house had got him. Sousuke was also gorgeous and a good 7.5 cm taller than him too, and that was pretty much impossible to find.

He would stay late after joint sessions and Sousuke would offer to walk him home, he would always refuse and Sousuke would always insist. They would dawdle more and more on the walks back to Makoto’s house until Sousuke mentioned he had gotten in a bit of trouble with Samezuka about returning past curfew.

“Sousuke, if you're free Sunday there's this movie playing at the theater that I've been wanting to see but Haru’s been busy so I’ve been wondering if you maybe would want to go see it with me, you don't have to I mean don't feel obligated-”

“I’d like that.”

“Are you sure? I mean you don't even know what movie it is.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”  the faintest trace of a smile showed up on Sousuke’s face and it was enough for him to quit babbling and make his heart race.

He didn’t know when to text Sousuke, he’d written his number on a scrap piece of paper Makoto had in his bag. He knew Sousuke didn't have his phone on him but he didn't want to text to soon and seem eager but if he didn't text him he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. He gave himself 15 minutes to send the first text, he got in the shower and then got his uniform out for tomorrow and sent a safe ‘hi Sousuke it’s Mako!’.

His crush had undoubtedly become a lot larger after what could only be considered a date to an outside spectator. Sousuke had paid for their food at a pizza place close to the movie theater before they saw their movie and Makoto would’ve sworn that Sousuke kept brushing the backs of their hands together on purpose by the slight upturn of the corner of his lip resembling a smirk, but what reason would he have had to do that? It made Makoto sweat either way.

 

 

Sousuke always walked him home, but they gradually began to spend less time together. Sousuke would still text him a lot but he would always be busy with something. He started noticing at practice that Sousuke's swimming was a bit altered. It wasn't in a good way either, he was slower and his form was worse than usual. It wasn't until he started noticing Sousuke's physical discomfort after practices or when he would see him after his ‘appointments’ that he started to realize something was wrong.

He left the locker room after rinsing the chlorine out of his hair in the showers. Sousuke was sitting on the edge of the pool, hunched over and gripping his shoulder.

“Sousuke! What’s wrong with you?” There was a clear discoloration from where he was grabbing at it. He sat down next to Sousuke.

“I’m fine Makoto. It's nothing I just tweaked my shoulder the other day.”

“How long have you been swimming with a bad shoulder? How long have you been doing this to yourself?” 

“3 years.” it was a very unexpected response. “I over-trained myself and my shoulder paid the price.”

“3 years? You must be in so much pain, why are you hurting yourself?” Whether it was out of his caring nature or a genuine concern he had for Sousuke, he placed his hand on his shoulder, his fingers crossing over some of Sousuke's. 

“I wanted to swim with Rin again, like when we were kids.”

“Maybe I can’t blame you, we do a lot for the people we care about.” his fingers curled around Sousuke’s, he thinks the message he was trying to put out was clear. 

He thinks Sousuke likes him too, he's made him nearly smile which is more than he can say for anyone. He spends his free time with him and has gotten in trouble for being out too late with him on multiple occasions. So why not try?

Sousuke does the opposite of resist him, he wraps his 2 fingers around Makoto’s. He feels like it's an appropriate time to lean in and kiss him now. It’s a slow kiss that only lasts for a little under a minute but it’s perfect.

His heart only starts to race when he pulls away. Sousuke has a smile on his face, his teeth showing and everything. He has a dimple.

“I like you a lot Sousuke, I have for about over a month.”

“That’s longer than we’ve been talking.”

“You’re a very good looking guy, and I’m a sucker.” he looked down feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I think you’re pretty beautiful too.” Makoto wished he could say he wasn't already falling in love.   
  


 

He didn’t want to tell Haru that they were dating. Sousuke was not on the best of terms with him and he was afraid that Haru wouldn't approve of or accept the relationship.

It wasn't hard at first, they would do as they normally did. Sousuke would walk him home or they would go out, Sousuke came over a lot on weekends before or after physical therapy. They would make out on Makoto's couch a lot whenever Ren and Ran weren’t home.

“Sou… Sousuke! Stop it!” Makoto had to pry Sousuke’s head away from him, regardless of how much he was enjoying the what he was doing. “Did you just give me a hickey?!”

“...I’m sorry Makoto, I got a little carried away. You make all those noises and I just can't help myself.”

“How am I going to cover it? It’s not like I can wear a shirt at swim.” Sousuke still had his head resting in the crook of Makoto’s neck. He could tell he wanted to keep kissing him by the way he kept nuzzling at his neck and ghosting his lips over the bruise he just left.

“It’s Saturday, it’ll probably fade. You can buy cover up from the store to, Gou wears it on zits and stuff.” 

“Yeah I guess you're probably right.” Sousuke went back to kissing his neck like the conversation never happened. He appeared to have not been paying any attention because he started to give him another hickey, and another, and another. 

He had to start getting cover up because Sousuke didn’t let up leaving bruises on his neck. He had to watch a video online on how to cover them because they're were so many and they were so dark. There were days when he would forget to cover them altogether and scramble to hide them before practice without Rei, Nagisa, or Haru seeing him. 

Nagisa saw them once but he had no idea what they were. He told him they were from his siblings hitting him with a ball while they were playing. Sousuke laughed when he told him about it, if he didn't have to live with Rin he would probably give him a hickey out of spite.

 

 

Sousuke's shoulder wasn't getting any better and his doctor had suggested the option of surgery. He hadn’t told Makoto about it and Makoto couldn’t figure out why he was so upset. His orthopedist told him he needed to take a break from swimming and come to physical therapy twice a week. He pretended to be sick all week until his next appointment and Makoto would go to his dorm to spend time with him after he would finish practice and they were sure Rin wasn't going to be there. He didn't want Sousuke to feel alone or sad.

He was allowed to swim again the next week, he was swimming better than he had been before his shoulder started to falter again. They stayed at in the pool at Samezuka after another joint practice, since Sousuke's shoulder was feeling better so they played around in the pool for a while. They were sitting on the edge of the pool with their legs in the water talking about Momo’s speedo nearly falling off of his body when Sousuke started smiling at him weirdly.

“What is it?” he asked Sousuke, it was strange to see Sousuke smiling for no reason. 

“You're beautiful, so beautiful Mako.” he smiled and blushed at the words that left Sousuke's mouth. “You're smile is gorgeous. Everything about you is amazing. Everything. I don’t know how I was so lucky to meet you.”

“Why are you saying all of this?”  his face was burning, Sousuke was continually complimenting him and telling him about all the things he liked about Makoto, he felt sheepish.

“Because I love you.” he rested his forehead against Makoto’s and look into his eyes, who in turn started crying.

“I love you too!” he threw his arms around Sousuke and kissed him. He didn't think Sousuke felt that way about him.

Sousuke kept pecking him on the lips before he started kissing slowly. He’d never been happier in his life, it was such a good feeling to be loved by someone. Sousuke started to kiss his neck and he let his head fall back and he let out a content sigh, not caring that he was probably about to receive another hickey. 

He heard a noise from the hallway and his eye snapped open, Sousuke too immersed in what he was doing to hear it continued leaving kisses on Makoto's neck and jaw. He saw light from outside come into the hallway before Haru walked into his view. A high pitched screech left his throat before he panicked and shoved Sousuke into the pool.

“Makoto? Why are you still here?” this was when Sousuke resurfaced and Makoto prayed to whatever god there may be that he didn't leave any bruises on his neck for Haru to see.

“We were just getting extra laps in.” 

“Why are you with Yamazaki?”

“I have the key to lock the doors, I told him I’d stay and swim with him so I can lock up when he’s done. I walk him home after every practice too.” Makoto flushed, Sousuke was obviously getting tired of hiding their relationship. He didn't blame him, after all he was just pushed into a pool mid-makeout, but he was just too scared to tell Haru.

“I can walk you home why haven't you asked me?”

“I like walking with So-Yamazaki-kun.”

“Why are you here?” Sousuke asked Haru.

“I left my school bag in the locker room, Rin said they would let me in. I’m going to get it now.” with that Haru walked into the locker room and Sousuke pulled himself out of the pool.

“We should probably go too.” 

“Did you have to push me into the pool? ‘Haru’s coming’ would’ve made me stop just as fast.”

“I’m sorry! I panicked! We can continue when we get to my house.”

“We can continue in the locker room too.” Makoto blushed heavily, he could never tell if Sousuke was joking or not but it got him excited nonetheless. 

Sure enough as soon as Haru left Sousuke was in his shower and back on top of him. He had already been half hard when he pushed Sousuke into the pool-it was something about being told ‘I love you’-and desperately trying to hide it. Needless to say by the time Sousuke started to pull his pants down he was completely hard. Sousuke pumped Makoto's dick a few times before getting down on his knees.

“Sou!” the sensation of Sousuke's mouth around him was extremely overwhelming and he knew he wasn't going to last very long at all. His back found the wall behind him and his hands grabbed into Sousuke’s hair for dear life.

Sousuke’s head bobbed back and forth as jerked himself off, Makoto's noises filled the locker room as he felt his muscles tighten. As Sousuke's pace quickened and he felt like he was going to explode.

“Sou, stop, I’m gonna cum!” Sousuke obeyed and his mouth left Makoto's cock with a pop. 

He stood and put their dicks together, jerking them both off while kissing Makoto fervently. They came onto Sousuke's chest and kissed under the lukewarm spray of water.

After that Makoto was suddenly very aware of the fact that they would eventually have sex. He’d never been with anyone before, Sousuke being his first kiss. He looked up ‘how to be a good bottom’ on incognito mode, he was grateful for the internet.

Makoto couldn't go near the showers at Samezuka without getting hard so he was happy they only had 1 joint practice the following week.

 

 

He met Sousuke's mother when she had visited him after a joint practice. He was introduced straight away as “my boyfriend Makoto”. He didn't really see the point of lying to their families about their relationship anymore, he was more than sure that his parents wouldn’t care if he was gay or not, as long as he was happy. So Sousuke finally met his parents after 2 months of dating. He asked if he could have somebody over for dinner and introduced Sousuke as his boyfriend when he arrived at the house. His parents didn’t care that he had a boyfriend but his mom just wanted to talk to him after dinner, what he correctly assumed would be about safe sex. 

Sousuke had asked him on a date to the aquarium, normally aquariums were pretty boring but the one in the town next to Iwatobi was really cool, architecture and animal wise. So that was how they spent their Saturday. He liked the jellyfish and the penguins the most, Sousuke liked the stingrays. They went back to Makoto’s house afterwards, they ate dinner and then watched tv and cuddled in Makoto’s room. 

Makoto ran his fingers up and down Sousuke's arm, who in turn kissed his hair. He looked up at Sousuke and smiled before receiving a kiss on the lips and then another on the forehead. He loved when Sousuke was affectionate, he thought it was the cutest thing in the world and it made him feel important. He kissed Sousuke again, slowly, bringing his hand under his arm to rest on the back of his shoulder. Sousuke brought his hand cup Makoto's cheek and they kissed lazily for what seemed like forever. 

Sousuke's tongue eventually poked at his lips before he let him in, their pants already feeling tight. His parents both had work until late and Ren and Ran were at a sleepover so he didn't have anything to worry about, it was just the two of them together. Sousuke eventually shifted them so they were sitting upright. He tugged at the bottom of Makoto's shirt and broke the kiss to let him take the shirt off. He laid Makoto down and took off his own shirt before unbuttoning Makoto's pants and his own.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

“Yes.” with that he pulled Makoto's pants off and discarded them onto the floor.

They kissed again and Sousuke rubbed Makoto through his underwear. He started to leave open mouthed kisses down Makoto's neck down to his hips. He looked up at Makoto while pulling his underwear down, continuing the kisses down his hips to his inner thigh. He shuddered, he didn't quite know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. Sousuke kissed the base of his cock and he twitched. He wrapped his hand around it and started to jerk him off while licking the underside of the head, popping it in and out of his mouth every so often. Makoto couldn't keep quiet. When Sousuke stopped what he was doing to spread Makoto's legs he whimpered. Makoto started reaching for his drawer with one hand and started to stroke himself with the other.

“S-sou, here.” he handed Sousuke a bottle of lube and a condom. He took his pants off and put the condom on before he squirted the lube onto his fingers, he started with one finger and slowly worked in another and another.

“Are you sure Mako? It’s not too late to stop.”

“I’m sure, I want you Sousuke. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sousuke removed his fingers and pressed the head of his dick against Makoto's hole. He kissed him as he pushed himself in all the way. It was the most pain Makoto had ever been in, and it didn't help that Sousuke was larger than average, but it went away soon enough. 

“Let me know when I can move.”

“...I’m-you can move now.” Sousuke started moving almost immediately at a slow pace, trying not to hurt Makoto. It still hurt but he didn't want to make Sousuke wait, his nails were digging into Sousuke's back and he thinks that’s what was keeping Sousuke from enjoying himself, knowing that Makoto's hurting.

“I’m fine Sousuke, go ahead.” He grunted in acknowledgement, moving faster. The faster he went the less it hurt and the more he could enjoy it. His muscles loosened up and Sousuke leaned down to kissed his neck.

“Ah!” it was a certain thrust that prompted Makoto to shout which made Sousuke stop for a second before doing it again.

“Uh!” Sousuke pulled his hand away from Makoto’s erection and continued thrusting faster and sucking on his neck. Makoto's breathing became labored and moans came out with every thrust. His nails dug into Sousuke's back  again, raking down with every moan.

Sousuke's thrusts got harder and harder and they just felt better and better every time, making his toes curl.

“Sou-suke, I’m, gonna cum, ahh.” Sousuke started to jerk Makoto off and thrusted harder and faster.

Makoto was nearly screaming as he came on his stomachs. Sousuke was still going and Makoto couldn't think straight. Sousuke let a groan out and bit into Makoto’s shoulder as he hit his orgasam, he let out a few slow thrusts before pulling out completely. 

“I love you, I love you so much.” He said, kissing multiple areas on Makoto’s face.

“I love you!” they kissed before Sousuke got up and went to the bathroom, getting a washcloth to wipe Makoto off.” they got dressed for bed before laying back down, Makoto lending Sousuke a pair of sweatpants. Sousuke didn't really care if he got in trouble for not returning to Samezuka for the night and Makoto didn't want him to go.

 

Rin asked Makoto what was wrong with him and why he was walking so weirdly at their practice on Monday, he lied and said he fell down the stairs at home. 

 

 

They were laying in Sousuke's bunk, Rin had stayed home with Gou to take care of their mother who had caught a cold for the weekend. Makoto had gotten a little addicted to having sex since their first time, so he was glad Sousuke's dorm was completely vacant for the weekend. He’d been there since Friday afternoon and it was now Saturday night.

“Sou?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to tell Rin… and Haru about us.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do. I don't know why I insisted that we keep it a secret.”

“Okay then, we’ll tell them.”

“Could we also, uhm… you know?”

“You want round 2? Really?” 

 

They didn't have to tell Rin, he found the next morning when he walked into his dorm and found them sleeping butt naked in Sousuke’s bunk.

“Jesus christ!” he shouted as soon as he registered what he was seeing, successfully waking both Sousuke and Makoto.

“Is Makoto the reason you're never around anymore? Is he the one who’s leaving all those scratch marks on your back? Holy shit man!” 

When Makoto’s eyes adjusted to the light and he woke up he was petrified, pulling the covers up to hide himself.

“How long have you guys been hooking up?”

“We’ve been dating for 3 months. We’re not hooking up.” Sousuke announced.

“Really? That’s great, you didn’t fuck in my bunk right?” Sousuke glared as response. “Makoto,”

“Yes Rin?”

“Does Sousuke top?” Sousuke threw something at Rin’s face, whatever it was made an audible smacking noise.

He knew whatever happened when he told Haru would be nowhere near as bad as this. He groaned into Sousuke’s chest before he fell asleep again.

 

 

 

“What?”

“Sousuke and I have been dating for around 3 months.”

“Why Yamazaki?”

“I know you’ve looked at him before, he’s a really good looking guy.” Haru couldn’t deny that, no one could, “he’s really nice and I’ve never had anyone that makes me feel the way he does.”

Haru was still silent. “And we love each other a lot.” 

“Right. Well if you’re happy then I’m glad. Even if it’s with Yamazaki.”

“Thank you.” 

“So I guess this is why Yamazaki’s back is always covered in nail marks?”

“Haruka!” Makoto never realised that all of his friends were total perverts.

 

  
They came out to the teams by kissing at a meet when Makoto took first, after that they went on a date.

He wasn't scared for what would happen after high school, whatever he and Sousuke would end up doing they would stay together he was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried to make it good but forgive me if is not, i was just really excited about writing this.
> 
> also i felt like i doesn't always take 635217 million years for people to develop a crush and fall in love so i had them admit pretty fast, i mean i fall in love like 3 times a day with anyone i have a decent conversation with
> 
> anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and id love some reviews :)
> 
> (ive also never written porn before)


End file.
